


Alien Invasion

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Aliens interrupt your date with Carol, F/F, Protective!Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol has the perfect evening planned out, but your date gets interrupted by a group of aliens that want revenge.





	Alien Invasion

Carol had the whole night planned. She’d take you to dinner and then you’d go dancing, and on the way home the two of you would walk through the streets of New York together.  It was going to be a perfect evening for the two of you.

What she didn’t plan on was that the two of you would be attacked by a group of aliens that she had pissed off a few months back.

Carol had positioned you behind her, “I’m sorry about this, Y/N.”

You peeked out from behind her to look at the aliens yelling at Carol in their language.  “It’s okay,” you told her.  “Hazard of the job.”

“Just give me two minutes to deal with these idiots and then we can head home with a pint of ice cream and watch trashy television together.”

“Sounds like a deal.”

Carol leapt into action, you stood back and watched as she fought off at least five of them at once.  You didn’t really think it was fair that they would all gang up on her like that, but then again this was Carol you were talking about.  The aliens would need all the help they could get.

What neither you nor Carol noticed was the alien that had managed to slip up behind you.  He grabbed your arms and began dragging you away from the fighting. “Carol!”  You screamed as you struggled to get away from the alien, but he was too strong.

Carol heard your cry for help and when she saw you being dragged away it was like she got tunnel vision.  All that mattered in that moment was getting to you and stopping that alien

Her body began to glow as she let herself let go of the restraints she had on her abilities.  The other aliens scrambled away from her afraid of what she might do to them.  The alien that had a hold of you let out a startled scream and tried dragging you away faster, but you weren’t making it easy on him.

His friends ran away knowing now that they were thoroughly outmatched.  Carol stalked forward, her entire body glowing like a star as she reached you and wrenched the alien away.

“Paws off buddy,” she said before throwing him into the alleyway.

He landed with a thud and sat up a bit dazed and confused.  When he saw the look of pure rage on Carol’s face he stood and scrambled to the other end of the alleyway wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

With the aliens gone Carol stopped glowing and turned to look at you.  “Are you okay?”

You just stared at her for a moment before you burst out laughing.  Carol was very confused, she figured you’d be somewhat traumatized that an alien just tried to abduct you, but that clearly wasn’t the case.  “Oh my God!  You did you see the looks on their faces?”  You had tears streaming down your face.  “The one that had me literally screamed bloody murder when he saw you.” 

Her quizzical look melted away and she began to laugh, “That was pretty funny.”

You slipped your hand into hers, “It was.  Now, how about we go get that ice cream and finish date night out on a less exciting note?”

Carol scoffed, “I will have you know trashy television is just as exciting as an alien ambush.”

You smacked yourself lightly upside the head, “You’re right, I’m sorry.  I don’t know where my head was there for a moment.”

Carol gently squeezed your hand before kissing the side of your head, “Come on, let’s get home.”


End file.
